This invention relates generally to trailer hitches and is particularly concerned with a decorative cover for a trailer hitch drawbar.
Trailer hitches are mounted on the rear of a vehicle to provide for connection for a trailer which is to be towed by the vehicle. The drawbar of the hitch is the member which projects rearwardly of the vehicle and on the terminal end portion of which the towing ball is mounted. The trailer which is to be towed comprises a coupler which engages the towing ball.
Hitches are currently manufactured in different sizes and in different finishes. For example a hitch may be finished in either zinc plate, chrome plate, or other. The zinc plated finish possesses excellent corrosion resistance, but unfortunately it has a somewhat dull appearance which is generally considered less attractive than the bright shiny finish which is characteristic of a highly buffed chrome plated version. While the chrome plated finish is desired for its decorative character, it is a more expensive version than the zinc plated version. Accordingly, some customers may want one version while others will want the other. In order to have both types of hitches available in all sizes for customers it is necessary for hitch manufacturers and dealers to make and stock two different finishes of hitches for each hitch size.
The present invention is directed to a decorative cover for the drawbar of a hitch. With the invention, hitch manufacturers and dealers need make and stock only one finish (i.e., the zinc plate) in each hitch size, and the cover is used to give decorative appearance to the drawbar. The basic zinc plated hitch which is manufactured and stocked possesses good corrosion resistance and is of lower cost than the chrome plated version. If a customer desires to "dress up" the basic hitch, the decorative cover of the present invention is added to the drawbar to impart a bright shiny appearance. The invention offers the possibility for significantly reducing inventory carrying costs and for simplifying ordering and scheduling for manufacturing, yet it allows the demands of customers for a bright finish to be readily met. Not only can the cover be used on original equipment hitches, but it can also be used to dress up previously used hitches.
The cover can be economically manufactured and is installable on a hitch without the use of any additional parts. The preferred disclosed embodiment comprises a stamped stainless steel cover whose exterior surfaces are polished to a high luster finish. The cover is thereby rendered highly decorative in character. The cover includes a circular aperture in its top wall which aligns with the mounting hole in the drawbar member for the towing ball. Hence assembly of the cover to the drawbar is accomplished by placing the cover onto the terminal end portion of the drawbar member and then assembling the towing ball in the usual manner. The mounting of the towing ball holds the cover in place.
A further feature of the invention is that the top wall is formed so that in its free condition its shape is slightly different from the top surface of the drawbar member. When the ball is being mounted, the tightening of the associated fastener causes a flange to draw the top wall of the cover against the top surface of the drawbar member. The cover resiliently flexes from its free shape so that its forward edge is forced into contact with the top surface of the drawbar. This prevents rattling and it reduces the liklihood of foreign objects and materials, such as the bristles of a carwash brush, from catching under the forward edge of the cover.
A still further atribute of the invention is that the cover may be used for drawbars of different load ratings. In this regard the disclosed embodiment comprises an aperture in the top wall through which the underlying load rating of the hitch is rendered visible when the cover is installed. Hence the inclusion of the cover will not obstruct the load rating on certain models of hitches yet it provides decorative appearance to a substantial portion of the exterior surface of the drawbar. A maximum amount of bright appearance is promoted by incorporating a portion of the load rating notice into the cover itself adjacent the aperture but with the actual load rating number being visible through the aperture.
For certain drawbars the rating notice may not be in a position which is correspondent with the location of the aperture. Hence an alternative arrangement would involve the provision of the load rating notice on the cover with a blank space which is to be inscribed by the user with the proper load rating.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.